


Home

by shellface



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M, after CoHF, not sure how i managed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to Magnus makes it all worthwhile. Even if the bathroom has been flooded and the cat looks traumatised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It is oddly quiet when Alec returns home, covered in ichor and limping badly. He knows that it is too early for Magnus to have fallen asleep, and even if he has, the cat is at least usually there to welcome him.

Well, he says welcome. What he actually means is 'yowl at for food,' but you take what you get.

“Magnus?” He calls, unusually cautious. Perhaps he has a client. “I'm home.” And dripping ichor on the floor. He wrinkles his nose in distaste.

He reeks.

No response follows, so he steps forward, the floorboards creaking underneath him. Quietly, he sets a hand on the bow at his back, ready to notch an arrow at a moment's notice. “Magnus?” He tries again, voice a little louder.

It is then that he hears the splashing of water somewhere in the region of the bathroom, and immediately, he relaxes. He sets his bow down on the coffee table, heedless of ichor stains, and ignores the pain in his right leg as he stumbles towards the bathroom, as quickly as his injured leg can take him.

A giggle floats out from the bathroom door when he opens it, followed by Magnus' indulgent chuckle. “Again?” He says, sighing dramatically. “You really are a demanding little warlock.”

Alec watches fondly, a small smile on his face, as Magnus snaps his fingers imperiously, sending a shower of blue sparks over a small green toddler's head.

“Again!” The child demands imperiously, his dark hair soaped into an approximation of Magnus' glittery spikes.

“You're spoiling him,” Alec says softly from the doorway, trying not to grin when Magnus starts at the sound of his voice. It appears even the High Warlock of Brooklyn can ignore the stench of demon blood when acceding to the commands of a small child.

Magnus' eyes twinkle, and his lips quirk up into an amused smile. “Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?” He tells him, turning back to the small boy in the bathtub. “It looks like we're going to have to vacate the premises, squirt,” he says, as the child splashes water enthusiastically. “Daddy needs to shower for at least four hours.” A mournful mew starts up from the corner of the room, and Alec stares at a poor, drenched Chairman Meow in disbelief.

“By the angel,” he splutters, fluttering around for a towel to try and dry the maligned feline, “what did you _do_ to him?”

Alec is used to seeing the cat covered in things – glitter mostly, and then there was that incident with all the demon slime – but this seems almost cruel. Magnus gives an insouciant little shrug, but does have the grace to look embarrassed. “Bathtime got a bit out of hand.”

“I'll say,” he snorts, as he takes in the foamy mess in front of him. Magnus has never exactly been a tidy individual, perhaps because all it takes is a wave of his hand to make mess go away. He has to admit, it's a talent that has come in useful over the years.

Especially when certain members of his family drop by, unannounced.

“Daddy!” The little boy waves a small green hand at him, as if to beckon him over, and – not for the first time – Alec wonders if all warlocks are born with this innate sense of superiority.

He kneels down next to the bathtub, with some difficulty (a bad leg and a slippery floor are never a good combination). “Hello,” he controls the urge to pull the little boy out of the bathtub. It'll do no good to get him covered in ichor, especially when he's just had his bath. “Miss me?”

His grin – still bashful, even now – lights up his face, and despite the rather disgusting smell, Magnus is assaulted with the desire to kiss him. (And maybe do other things, but they're not exactly appropriate for a toddler, no matter how green he is)

Their son nods his head furiously, and proceeds to chatter all about his day and what he did with Chairman Meow (getting on in years, and not exactly fond of the youngest member of the household) and papa. When he starts chuntering on about the ducks and the spell Magnus _might_ have (ie, definitely) used to turn them different colours, he decides to stop him before he goes any further.

“Yes, well, let's get you to bed,” he says briskly, determinedly looking anywhere but Alec's raised eyebrows. He learnt that from Jace, he knows he did. Stupid Herondales. Stupid, sexy Lightwoods who judge him for entertaining their child with harmless little magic tricks.

He hoists their son out of the bathtub, earning himself a shriek of delighted laughter as he dangles him in the air. Alec silently passes him a towel, and – to Magnus' relief – says nothing about the ducks as they leave the bathroom, followed by an aggrieved looking Chairman Meow.

It takes more self-control than Magnus thought possible to keep the offer of joining Alec in the shower from leaving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for AO3, and indeed, my first Mortal Instruments fic! I love Alec and Magnus, and this turned out way more fluffy than I was expecting. I think I might be ill.
> 
> Also the kid is green as a tribute to Ragnor Fell, although he probably would be scandalised by the thought of Magnus raising a child who resembled him. I'm sure he and Raphael gossip about it. He's adopted, to clear any misunderstandings!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
